


It's Just a Storm

by jacquelee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Six year old Kathryn comforts her sister when a storm rages outside their grandparents' house.





	It's Just a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Bones & Skin by Mirah, specifically the lines "How in the night the battle raged, under the blankets, were we brave. At least enough to recognize the storm is just a storm."

It was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to Kathryn. She wasn't scared of storms normally, but the lighting seemed to be right in their garden. The thunder was louder than anything she had ever heard. It had been far too hard to stay in bed but everything was even scarier here at the window. 

When the lighting struck and the oak tree in the yard burst in what looked like a great fiery explosion, she screamed, but it was lost in the incredibly loud thunder that immediately followed the lightning. Kathryn ran to the door and heard her grandmother and grandfather hasting outside to look at the damage. 

Then she realized that Phoebe must be really scared too and instead of joining her grandparents, she went into her sister's room. At first, she couldn't see Phoebe at all, but then she realized the lump under the blankets that had to be her. She called her by name but there was no sign that Phoebe had heard her. 

Another lightning, again right in the yard, even though this time it didn't sound like something had been hit, and immediately another ear shattering thunder. The lump under the blankets shivered and Kathryn squared her shoulders. She was brave. It was just a storm. 

Slowly, she approached the bed and lifted the blankets a little. Phoebe seemed even smaller than her already tiny two year old self, with huge, frightened eyes, her little arms wrapped around her body. 

Kathryn tried to smile, but her own fear made it more into a grimace. 

"Can I come in?"

She said it quietly, nearly in a whisper, but Phoebe seemed to have heard her, because she nodded. Kathryn lifted the blanket enough for her to climb into the bed and made herself comfortable. Immediately, Phoebe plopped into her lap and put her arms around her. 

When the next lightning struck, and the next thunder roared, Phoebe let out a little sob and snuggled into Kathryn's arms as if she wanted to hide inside her. 

Kathryn didn't really know what to do, especially since she was also completely petrified with fear. So she just started talking in what she hoped was a soothing way. 

"It's just a storm. We'll be brave. It's just warm air colliding with cold air and making lightning and thunder. It's not dangerous.", reciting what she had been taught in preschool, she suddenly remembered the tree she had just climbed that afternoon and amended, "it's not dangerous as long as we stay here inside. It is warm here and dry and we are together. That is good, isn't it?"

Phoebe raised her head long enough to nod a little, but with the next lightning and thunder, which already didn't come simultaneously anymore, as Kathryn knew a sign that the storm was passing, she burrowed back into Kathryn's lap. 

Kathryn continued talking and gradually, as the storm passed more and more, her fear dissipated too. And so seemed Phoebe's as Kathryn felt the small body in her arms relax more and more. 

When the storm had nearly passed, Phoebe's regular breaths convinced Kathryn that she had fallen asleep and since she was also really sleepy, she decided to lie down on the bed, as carefully as possible arranging herself so that she wouldn't wake her sister up. 

Apparently that hadn't succeeded, as Phoebe stirred right after Kathryn lied down. She looked at Kathryn sleepily and snuggled into her arms. 

"We are brave. It's just a storm."

She fell asleep again immediately and Kathryn smiled. 

"Yes it is. Just a storm."


End file.
